The invention relates to a probe intended to be associated more especially with an implanted pacemaker and the cardiac muscle.
A system is already known having two separate probes associated, at a first end, with a pacemaker and, at the other end, respectively with the auricle and with the ventricle. Such devices are more especially, but not exclusively used for a pacemaker synchronous with the auricle. The activity of the auricle is sensed by a first probe and stimulation of the ventricle is achieved by means of the second probe.
Pacemakers are also known of the bicavitary type, with which two probes are associated, one being fixed by its end to the auricle and the other being fixed by its end to the ventricle.
In general, fixing of the probe to the ventricle is no major problem. On the other hand, fixing to the auricle is difficult and implantation thereof is not easy. Thus, pacemakers synchronous with the auricle are very rarely used at the present time, although they provide pacemaking of the ventricle of a patient adapted to the rhythm of the auricle and although they are well adapted for young subjects.
A single coaxial non sliding probe is also known, comprising two end connections, fixed with respect to each other, intended to be associated respectively with the auricle and with the ventricle. Thus, with a standard probe of known type it is very difficult to adapt it to different patients.
The aims of the invention are then to palliate these drawbacks.
A first aim is to provide a probe, more especially for a heart pacemaker, whose ends can be correctly coupled respectively to the auricle and to the ventricle.
A second aim is to provide a single probe comprising a connection with the auricle and a connection with the ventricle, situated at an end portion, adaptable whatever the distance between the auricle and the ventricle.